The advent of the information age has been made possible by computer technology. Before such time, information processing and handling was performed by hand on paper. For example, large information data systems were kept in order using elaborate filing systems. Both private entities and government agencies have large amounts of data information to be stored for one purpose or another. For example, government agencies such as the internal revenue service must keep records relating to millions of individual taxpayers. Large corporations routinely keep financial records for millions of transactions.
Computer systems have been indispensable in reducing the amount of menial labor surrounding data acquisition and record keeping. Currently, computer systems can maintain large databases associated with a particular organizations operation. For example, the internal revenue service can maintain tax data for each taxpayer on a computer system in a manner that facilitates a more efficient organization and access for agency purposes. In many organizations, computer storage devices such as hard disks and the like are replacing filing cabinets, thereby reducing the need for large space requirements for record keeping.
Along with current data storage and processing systems has come a need for data acquisition. In many cases, multiple workers are employed to enter data into large databases, etc. Often times individuals may fill out forms that are read into a database using large form reading devices. This is inefficient in that a large number of workers are still employed to perform the data acquisition function.
Also, current systems generally require individuals to have direct access to the data storage and processing systems to enter information. This restricts an individual's ability to perform data acquisition in remote areas.